Rabbit corneas will be utilized in in-vitro experiments to determine the physiological and anatomical changes that occur during exposure of endothelial cells to light induced free radicals, peroxides, inhibitors of lipid peroxidation, and a variety of fatty acids. Studies will include specular microscopy, ionic and non-ionic fluxes, and scanning and transmission electron microscopy.